Maniquí
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Dolor. Odio. Desilusión. Tristeza...Tantas emociones sentía, tantos sentimientos. Tanto daño se le había sido hecho...Ella ya no era una persona, era un simple maniquí. Una marioneta que difícilmente seguía en pie después de que el hombre que amará se fuera de su lado para estar con una de sus amigas. Estando ella ahora a merced de una persona que no sabía realmente que escondía.
1. Capitulo 1 - Maniquí

Hola a todos. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Aquí vengo a dejar una tragedia que se me ocurrió para un ``reto´´. Quiero decir que, personalmente yo admiro y quiero más al personaje de Ran que al de Shinichi, a pesar de que aquí la que recibe daño es ella.

Esto constará en principio de dos partes, sin más, espero que agrade.

 _Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen, solo me dedico a crear tramas extrañas con ellos._

* * *

 _ **Maniquí**_

La nieve caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

Una joven de cabello castaño cerraba las puertas de aquella pequeña fabrica que desde no hacía demasiado tiempo se había convertido en su lugar de trabajo.

No podía decir que le gustara aquel trabajo, ya que no era así. Odiaba todo lo que la ataba a aquel edificio, así como también odiaba los maniquís que allí había, todos hechos a imagen y semejanza de una sola persona.

Veía en los escaparates aquellas figuras con una peluca oscura hecha con cabello natural, para que así pareciera más real. El ligero color bronceado cubría todas las partes donde se suponía que debía de haber piel, y los ojos…Unos ojos de plásticos, que aunque no llegaban a ser de ese color azul zafiro que siempre amó, era muy similar, haciendo que frente a ella viera a aquel detective que junto con ella se había criado. Habían crecido juntos, luchado por un futuro en común…Pero, finalmente ese futuro que ambos buscaban no estaba estando uno al lado del otro.

Lo esperó durante siglos, y aún así, finalmente él se fue con aquella chica a la que por un tiempo consideró su amiga. No podía odiarla, ya que ella también se merecía una felicidad, y si Shinichi la había elegido a ella sería por algo.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde aquello, ¿por qué aún no lo superaba?

Ella misma se había casado hacía ocho años, aunque bien sabía que no amaba a Tomoaki Araide, pero, no podía seguir mintiéndose así misma, creyendo que él volvería algún día.

Él incluso había tenido ya tres hijos, mientras que ella, por el contrario no deseaba tenerlos. De pequeña siempre pensó que de mayor querría muchos hijos, pero, sinceramente no quería tenerlos sabiendo que no podría mirarles a la cara y sonreírles sinceramente.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, y sus pasos la guiaron de nuevo hacia el mismo lugar, aquel parque donde Shinichi la defendió de aquellos niños que la marginaban por no tener su flor de cerezo.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste y se adentró en el lugar, mirando que en un banco algo alejado estaba aquel detective, rodeando con su brazo a la castaña oscura, mirando a sus hijos jugar en la arena.

Se ocultó tras uno de los árboles, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto verlos juntos? ¿No era acaso a lo que se había acostumbrado desde la universidad?

No podía evitar querer ser ella la afortunada que el detective tenía entre sus brazos, pero bien sabía que jamás sería así, que tuvo suerte de ser poseedora alguna vez de sus sentimientos, de sus besos y sus caricias. Esos eran los tiempos que extrañaba vivir, los momentos que deseaba repetir una vez tras otra. Volver a despertar entre los brazos del detective, y no entre los del castaño.

Deseaba ser Ran Kudo, no Ran Araide.

Sin poder aguantar más, salió corriendo de allí, siendo vista por el ojiazul que la miraba tristemente.

— ¿Ocurre algo amor? — cuestionó la mujer que descansaba a su lado.

— Nada, cariño, nada — manifestó sintiendo como ella volvía a abrazarse a él.

Ojala aquel día no hubiera ocurrido aquello. Ojala Ran se hubiera dado cuenta de por qué estaba con Sera, y por qué, aún sin querer hacerlo, la dejo ir.

Solo si aquella persona no amenazara su vida…Si hubiera matado a Ano Kata a tiempo, este no sería el que estuviera ahora junto a Ran.

Ojala hubiera matado a Araide Tomoaki aquel día.

Ran corría por las calles, y de nuevo llegó hasta aquella tienda, viendo como el maniquí seguía allí, impasible.

Cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, deseaba morir, no podía negarse más que aquello la superaba de sobre manera.

— ¿Qué haces en el suelo amor? — cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez, y encaró al hombre castaño que estaba frente a ella.

— No es nada, solo se me cayó algo — respondió rápidamente.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó sin creer su mentira.

— Una orquilla — contestó de nuevo, esta vez más segura de si misma.

— No deberías tirare en el suelo por una orquilla, tienes montones en casa — comentó él sonriendo — Será mejor que te lleve a casa Ran — dijo acercándose a su rostro besándola apasionadamente, sin que ella pusiera resistencia alguna.

— Sí, será lo mejor — aceptó volviendo a dar una última mirada a la figura del escaparate, tomando la mano que caballerosamente su marido le ofrecía.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que debemos intentarlo — musitó el de gafas sorprendiendo a la chica, que le pedía explicación con la mirada — Tener un hijo, a fin de cuentas, llevamos bastante tiempo casados ya.

La joven simplemente asintió sin dar su brazo a torcer como en anteriores ocasiones. ¿Para qué negarse? Por muchas pegas que pusiera, nada haría ver que decía la verdad.

Dos meses después de aquello, en la residencia Araide un predictor se puso rosa, a la vez que aquel hombre malvado sonreía perversamente, sabiendo que al fin tendría al heredero para la organización, hijo de aquella mujer a la cual el detective que se atrevió a desafiarlo, amaba.

Ran no sonreía, jamás lo había hecho en aquella casa. Como mucho, había ofrecido sonrisas falsas a las visitas, que ya no eran destinas para ella, puesto que todos se había ido de su lado, dejándola sola.

Ahora, con un hijo en el vientre se sentía miserable, mes a mes su vientre se hinchaba, y a pesar de eso, Tomoaki seguía sin dejar de tener relaciones con ella, pero no era por amor ni mucho menos, ya que aquello que hacían no era ni sexo ni amor, era simplemente un acto, en el que él disfrutaba imaginando a su querido detective sufriendo por Ran, y ella, que todo era una pesadilla.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Marioneta

Bueno, aquí traigo al fin el final de esta historia que, en el fondo no es mi estilo.

Ran_Luna: ¡Ay! Eres la provocadora de esto así que no te quejes Luna ¬¬ Además, al final, aunque no la haya finalizado bien, tampoco lo he hecho mal. Para que veas que no soy tan cruel.

RanKudoi: Bueno, aquí la tienes aunque sea con un poquito de retraso. No está desde la perspectiva de Shin, pero se aclara todo. Y aunque no creo que te guste, tampoco creo que la odies como la primera parte.

Sin más, declaro al fin este proyecto acabado...Espero.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC no me pertencen, yo solo he jugado con un escenario trágico y dramático en esta ocasión.

* * *

 _Marioneta_

Había pasado ya un año desde el nacimiento del pequeño Shiro, hijo de Ran Araide y Tomoaki Araide.

Después de aquel día ya Tomoaki no prestó más atención a su esposa, sino que aprovechaba cualquier momento para tomar a su hijo y comprobar si ya era acto para superar las pruebas de la organización.

Poco a poco fue siendo menos cuidadoso, hasta que por fin un día Ran pudo ver detrás de aquella máscara de bondad que tanto se había forjado para tenerla. Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente el mundo de Ran se acabó de romper.

Trece años…Trece malditos años había vivido sin saber que esa persona que intentó ayudarla a salir del abismo era la que poco a poco había conseguido que la oscuridad se la tragara.

Sabía que no había marcha atrás, y un día fingiendo irse a pasear se fue de allí, sabiendo que no iba a volver.

Tomoaki montó en cólera al saberse engañado por aquella chica de ojos violáceos, y la buscó, a ella y a su heredero, pero no los encontró…al menos no al niño.

Lo que nadie llegó a saber fue lo que ocurrió con la joven madre y con su hijo…Nadie menos una persona. Un ojiazul que ahora, después de treinta años recordaba aquel día, en que, sin él esperarlo la verdadera dueña de su corazón apareció frente a él con un solo propósito.

 _Era un día lluvioso. Un mal día para salir de casa según su mujer. Pero él, siempre rebelde ignoró a Sera y salió a dar una vuelta para que le diera un poco el aire._

 _Cada día la casa se le caía más encima. Ya fuera por las personas que la habitaban o por la pena que le producía recordar momentos que vivió en ella, con otra mujer. Una mujer que hacía un par de años al fin había sido madre._

 _Bajó la cabeza apesumbrado. No podía quejarse, eso era lo que sin quererlo había provocado. Que ella se casara y tuviera un hijo con su peor enemigo. Con Anokata._

 _Sus pasos le guiaron hacia la antigua agencia de detectives — ahora desierta — donde tantos momentos pasó como Conan con ella. Con Ran. Hacía tres años desde que no la veía, cuando su vista por unos instantes la vio corriendo lejos de allí. Lejos de él._

 _Un chapoteo a sus espaldas hizo que volviera la vista, encontrándose a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña — con algunas canas — cubriéndole el rostro, mientras esta portaba un bebé en las manos que no paraba de llorar._

— _Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó amablemente._

— _No, no estoy bien…Shinichi — manifestó alzando su rostro, mostrándole al detective quien era._

— _Ran…— pronunció sin creerlo. Aquella mujer…Aquella mujer no podía ser Ran. Su aspecto…Era increíble su deplorable estado. ¿Acaso tanto daño le hizo aquel hombre._

— _Sí Shinichi. Aunque no lo creas soy yo — afirmó bajando la cabeza — Sé que…No querrás ni verme pero…Necesito que como…Amigos que fuimos me hagas un favor._

— _Tú dirás._

— _Cuida de mi hijo — pidió de pronto conectando sus miradas._

— _¿C-Cómo? — interrogó sin creer lo que oía._

— _Sé quien es Araide. Sé lo que quiere hacer con mi hijo, y no puedo permitirlo — explicó tendiéndole ese pequeño bulto que no dejaba de llorar — Por ello no puedo tenerlo yo. Si no él lo encontrará. Además, sé que contigo y con Sera estaría mejor que conmigo._

— _Ran…— murmuró tomando al niño, viendo como este era totalmente idéntico a la mujer que tenía en frente — Sabes que odio a ese hombre. ¿Por qué cuidaría de su hijo?_

— _Porque no es su hijo — reveló haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos de sobremanera._

— _¿Una aventura? — cuestionó bajando la cabeza._

— _No — negó con la cabeza — Solo te diré que no es suyo ni fruto de ninguna aventura exactamente. Por eso…Por favor — suplicó por última vez._

— _Está bien — aceptó al fin._

— _Gracias — agradeció para después darse la vuelta._

— _¿Te volveré a ver por aquí? — preguntó antes de perderla de vista._

— _No. Me voy a un sitio del que no volveré Shinichi. Por eso…Cuida de mi Shiro — pidió volviendo a dar una vista al niño — Cuida de tu hijo — musitó sin que él la escuchara, para después irse._

 _Dos días después de aquel acontecimiento recibió una llamada urgente del Inspector Megure que le pedía que fuera con rapidez al instituto Teitan._

 _Lo que no imaginó fue que, al llegar se encontraría a aquella mujer que vio días atrás en el suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con marcas de cuerda en el cuello._

 _Asesinato._

 _No hubo dudas. Después de aquello él mismo encontró las pistas suficientes para llevar al jefe de aquella maldita organización a la cárcel. Aunque lo que perdió a cambió fue un precio demasiado alto._

 _Aquella tarde un ángel se fue para no volver jamás._

Después de aquello Sera y él se separaron. Poniendo fin a aquel teatro creado para acabar con la organización. Ella volvió con su verdadera pareja, con aquel rubio que en tiempos pasados atendió en la cafetería Poirot. Así como también los hijos de ambos se fueron con ellos.

Él se quedó solo después de aquello, exceptuando a Shiro que poco a poco siguió creciendo a su lado, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del parecido de ese niño con Ran y…con él mismo.

Y es que, aunque su cabeza lo hubiera olvidado, su corazón no olvidaba aquella tarde, en la que después de encontrar a Ran ambos volvieron a estar juntos como en antaño. Una tarde que el alcohol borró de su memoria, pero no de la de Ran, que con aquello quedó embarazada. Algo que ni el mismo Tomoaki, teniéndola todos los días había logrado.

Después de todo, Ran no solo fue un maniquí. Sino también una marioneta. La más bonita que existía, y que después de tanto dolor fue rota por el hombre provocador del mismo. La persona que los separó, y que hizo que Ran acabara siendo un ángel caído, la marioneta del mismísimo demonio.

— Papá — lo llamó una voz desde la entrada de la casa.

— Hola Shiro — lo saludó el anciano viendo como dos pequeños saltaban a sus brazos.

— Abuelo, abuelo — dijeron ambos a coro, dándole cada uno un beso en cada mejilla.

— Vamos niños no lo agobiéis — pidió el padre frotando su nuca.

— ¡Sí papá! — afirmaron ambos saltando al suelo, para después dirigirse a el cuarto que su abuelo habilitó para que ellos jugaran.

— ¿Ocurre algo hijo? — cuestionó Shinichi preocupado ante el rostro de su _hijo._

— Encontré esto en el interior del peluche que dijiste que mamá me compró — anunció tendiéndole una carta.

Shinichi rápidamente la abrió y la comenzó a leer:

 _Querido Shinichi,_

 _No sé cuantos años hayas tardado en encontrar esto, pero…Sentí que no debía irme de este mundo sin decirte una verdad que seguramente ya hayas olvidado._

 _Aquella tarde de febrero, aquel veintinueve de febrero, tú y yo nos encontramos y de algún modo volvimos ha hacer el amor después de tantos años. Volviste a decirme que me amabas y que deseabas un futuro conmigo. Solo había un problema, que estabas borracho. Yo aún así no te paré, porque en el fondo deseaba volver a tenerte conmigo a pesar de saber que nada iba a cambiar. Después de acabar, yo misma me fui sin esperar a saber tu reacción._

 _De aquel encuentro nació Shiro, ese niño que te di junto con este peluche del que descosí una parte para guardar esto._

 _Quiero que sepas que yo al menos no me arrepiento de eso, y que sí, cuando leas esto ya no estoy en este mundo sepas al menos la verdad de todo. Que yo no quería quedarme embarazada de ese hombre, ya que desde el primer momento tomé píldoras para eso. Pero en mis planes no estaba que esa tarde fuera a llegar._

 _Yo jamás quise a Araide. Pero la muerte de mis padres, tu abandono y el de todo el que me rodeaba hizo que finalmente aceptara casarme con él._

 _No es tu culpa, pero al menos quería que supieras mi historia._

 _Ran._

Las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por las mejillas del ahora canoso hombre, mientras su hijo lo miraba inmutable.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? — preguntó al joven frente a él.

— No…— negó triste — Jamás quisiste contarme de madre. ¿Por qué debería saber algo?

— Tienes razón…Lo siento — se disculpó siendo abrazado por su hijo, que junto a él comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Aquella tarde todo se aclaró. Padre e hijo lloraron al fin lo que hace treinta años no lloraron. La muerte de la mujer que de algún modo les había dado vida a ambos.


End file.
